The Fairy Tail Purge
by queserasera00
Summary: The infamous annual holiday has finally reached the kingdom of Fiore! After enduring a terrible experience the previous year, the members of Fairy Tail (most of them, anyway) huddle together inside the guild, determined to protect each other this time. But will they succeed? Who will survive? More importantly, who will purge? NaLu of course!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I'm watching _Choose_ right now and am literally balling. Being forced to choose and kill someone in your family? My worst nightmare.**

**Annyway. Someone was bound to make this story, so I thought hey! Why not me?**

**Please understand that I am here publishing on Fanfiction because I want to become better. I am looking for both positive and negative constructive criticism. Be as nasty as you like, but please be sincerely honest.**

**Much thanks! Sorry it's short!**

* * *

Prologue

_"Expect the unexpected."_

* * *

It was 6:27 in the morning on March 22nd. The oblivious Lucy Heartfilia was in a deep sleep, drool slowly oozing out of her slightly opened mouth. For how could she be anything but oblivious? This was their first actual Purge. She, nor any citizen of Fiore, knew what to expect on this fateful night. Most importantly, not a single member of Fairy Tail was expecting the horror that was to occur right under their noses.

Lucy didn't know of the hundreds of men who praised her and her wonderful body on a daily basis. Lucy was unaware of how many of these men fantasized about her at night when they were lying in bed with their wives. But most of all, Lucy was never expecting a stalker. A filthy old man who followed her home and watched her sleep throughout the night. A wrinkly ball of rotting skin, licking his lips at her window and waiting for his perfect opportunity.

Never in her wildest dreams, did Lucy imagine that she would be a victim on this horrible night.

And yet… She was.

The sixty-two year old man previously mentioned had picked Lucy's lock and had been standing over her bed for the past hour. He was watching her sleep for what seemed the millionth time, cherishing how her chest would rise and fall and repeat. He knew he had to hurry. He knew he only had less than thirty minutes.

However, something didn't seem right. Where were her friends? Was there no one to protect her on this cruel night? Could it truly be this easy to steal such a precious woman's innocence?

Yes, this man knew everything about Lucy Heartfilia. He knew that she never had a boyfriend in her entire life. He also knew that her heart belonged to the pink Salamander.

He didn't care though, and he quickly shrugged off his concerns. She was here, and she was alone. For the next half-hour, she was his for the taking. His to abuse, to rape, to love.

She was his and there wasn't a damned thing the blind pink fool could do about it.

Without wasting another minute, the stalker secured the white doll-mask over his face to hide his identity. Feeling more empowered after he was hidden, he grabbed her keys off of the nightstand and tossed them into the waste basket across the room. The loud rattling caused Lucy to begin to shift in her sleep, groaning quietly.

The man reacted quickly and straddled her waist before her eyes could flutter open. As she blinked through her groggy eyes and focused on the strange man sitting atop her, Lucy's response was almost immediate.

Gasping and trying to sit up, Lucy reached for her keys beside her bed. Feeling nothing there in the darkness, she cursed and attempted to push the stranger away. However, he was prepared and jammed his elbow into the crook of her neck, forcing her back down.

Gasping in pain, Lucy fiercely tried squirming away, but her captor was firmly holding her down. Grabbing her wrists tightly, he slammed one into her right cheek before handcuffing them both to her bed.

Adrenaline surged throughout her body and Lucy's legs and waist wildly tried kicking the man off of her, but her attempts were futile. Although old, the man was as strong, if not stronger, than even one like Elfman.

Smirking victoriously, the man lied flat against her body, pressing his cheek against hers.

Ignoring her long string of curses, he said roughly, "Lucy Heartfilia, I've been waiting months for this night to come. I've watched you sleep night after night, sometimes alone, sometimes with the pink haired fool. And finally… Finally, I have gotten you."

She jerked her head away furiously and spat, "If you don't get the hell out of my house, you'll regret it! You'll regret messing with a Fairy Tail member, you stinky old creep!"

He laughed, slowly licking her cheek. "Don't worry, you'll love it."

Ignoring the loud thumping of her heart, Lucy jerked away again. "Obviously I won't like it, freak, but don't think I'll give in, no matter how hard you beat me."

Guffawing until tears streamed down his face and spit covered her scrunched up face, he cried out, "Oh no, I think you know of my true intentions here."

"I don't know what you're talking about, you sick coward." But deep in the back of her mind, she knew. However, she didn't want to admit it because admitting it would surely make it true.

Licking her face from her cheek to her lobe, he whispered lustfully into her ear, "Then I'll tell you. Lucy Heartfilia, I'm going to fuck you senseless."

Throughout the rest of the morning, many shouts and yells could be heard, but the screams of Lucy Heartfilia were the most bone-chilling, heartbreaking ones of all. They echoed through the city, until finally they reached the ears of a particular dragon slayer.

A particularly furious dragon slayer.


	2. You don't know anything

**Sorry it has been so long… I promise to start updating every Monday and Thursday! **

-xkx-

Chapter One- You don't know anything

"_It's not the load that breaks you down, it's the way you carry it."_

-xkx-

Lucy closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip until a copper taste filled her mouth. "How long has it been, Loke?"

"An hour, Lucy," She heard his voice hesitantly answer.

She grimaced at his response, obviously displeased. "Just a little longer."

"Princess…" Virgo whispered, "You're exhausted. It's okay to send us back now, you've done great."

"It's true. You're doing much better," Lyra quietly added, sadly strumming her harp.

But it was not good enough. She had been practicing for almost a year, and yet she could still not manage to keep all of her Celestial Spirits out for very long. How could she expect to win a single fight during the Purge without completing this simple feat? Many individuals, mages and non-mages both, had been preparing for the upcoming night persistently. They knew what to expect, so they prepared themselves mentally and physically. Yet Lucy couldn't even do this.

She sat in the middle of the circle of her fourteen spirits (minus Aquarius), the heat of the room and her magic exhaustion relentlessly beating at her mental state. Sweat poured down her face, and her head throbbed with a piercing headache. But she wouldn't give up. She couldn't.

"Just a little longer," She repeated in a painful whisper.

"That's enough, Lucy. Send us back!" Loke angrily interrupted, and Lucy could clearly hear him stomp toward the middle of the circle where she sat criss-cross style.

Lucy opened her eyes and warily studied the spirit standing directly in front of her with his fists clenched. "No," she said firmly. "Not until the sun comes up."

His eyes glinted furiously. "Can you not see what you're doing to yourself? This is dangerous! Mages aren't meant to have these enormous magic capacities!"

"Then I'll be the first," she snapped, her anger bubbling up inside her.

"Don't be stupid. We, nor Fairy Tail, will allow you to go out there during the Purge. This is all pointless!" Loke shouted as he threw his arms up in exasperation. "You're killing yourself for no reason!"

"I _will_ participate in the Purge!" Leaping up, she jabbed her finger to his chest. "You _cannot_ stop me!"

"Why?" He demanded. "Why is revenge so important to you?"

"Because that man stole my greatest pride! He humiliated me; he made me feel worthless! You don't understand. How could you? You don't know how many times I've broken down and lost hope. How the nightmares come back every single night. You can't even begin to comprehend how afraid I am. Who's to say this won't happen again? I have to learn how to defend myself. You don't understand- you just don't!" She clenched her fists in anger and shoved him. "You don't know anything, Loke!"

"Lucy…" He stepped toward her again and gently wiped away the tears she didn't even know were falling. "You're so much stronger than you know. You can get through this without putting your life in danger. You can-"

She gave a bitter laugh, brushing him off of her furiously. "Everyone keeps telling me that. As if they know what I'm going through."

Biting his lip, he hesitantly pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her stiff body. Gently petting her hair, he whispered in her ear, "Lucy, send them home."

Shocked by the sudden contact, she fought the urge to throw him off her and silently allowed him to hold her.

Loke was her friend. He only wanted to help. She had to accept because she couldn't do this on her own anymore.

Trembling, she finally nodded. As soon as her spirits disappeared, all of her energy and adrenaline evaporated, and she collapsed into Loke. He slowly lowered them onto the ground, holding her comfortingly in his lap.

He continued to run his fingers through her hair, and she slowly melted into his touch. All of the pain, hurt, and betrayal she had kept bottled up inside of her suddenly spilled. Grasping his shirt tightly, she began to sob into his chest.

She forced the million thoughts running through her head to quiet down, and she just cried her emotions away.

She sobbed and sobbed until her eyes ran dry, burying her face into his neck.

He kissed the top of her head, and she gave a little laugh.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'm getting snot all over you."

"It's more than okay, Lucy…"

"D-Do you know what m-makes all of this so much harder?" She hiccupped.

"Tell me."

She inhaled deeply. "My best friend left me. He found me at my worst possible moment and hated me. He walked away and never looked back. He- He's never coming back to me," She moaned, her heart shattering into a million pieces as she finally allowed herself to realize her worst nightmare.

"Lucy," Loke gasped in shock, completely bewildered. "You can't be talking about Natsu!"

"Yes, Natsu," she wept. "He hates me; he hates what I've become."

Loke swallowed hard. He'd never thought about what effect Natsu's disappearance would have on Lucy. Of course, it made sense she would blame herself. "Lucy," he admonished. "Natsu could never hate you. He hates _himself_."

"He doesn't hate himself. He didn't do anything wrong. He saw how dirty and broken I was. How could he like someone… like that? I know I couldn't. If I were in his place, I guess I would run, too."

Loke growled. "Lucy, stop talking like that. _You_ didn't do anything wrong. It was not your fault that it happened, and it was not your fault Natsu left."

"Then why did he leave, Loke? Where has he been?" she sighed sadly, already knowing the answer.

"I…" Taking a deep breath, he muttered. "I don't know."

"Exactly."

-xkx-

"_Where is Natsu_?" Loke threw open the doors to Makarov's office. "Where _is _he?"

"Loke," Makarov greeted, looking up from his paperwork. "Nice to see you, as well."

"Cut the shit. Where is Natsu?" Loke demanded, stepping directly to his desk.

Makarov raised his eyebrows. "Why do you need to know?"

"Lucy is falling apart. She thinks it's her fault. Natsu_ has_ to talk to her. He _has _to stop hiding."

Makarov sighed, "It seems like you think too much on what Natsu _has _to do and not what Natsu _wants_ to do."

Snarling, Loke violently shoved all of the paperwork off the desk toward the wall. "To hell with what Natsu wants. He's breaking Lucy's heart, and I will not allow this nonsense to continue! She's putting herself in danger because of his cowardice!"

Again, Makarov raised his eyebrows. "Cowardice? Just what do you think Natsu is doing?"

Loke laughed sarcastically. "I don't think anything. You have told me nothing, remember? That is kind of why I'm here."

"Well, it's all for good reasons. Natsu will return when he's ready."

"The hell he's not! He's returning _now_!" Loke screamed, fury turning his face blood red.

Makarov stood quietly, holding his chin high as he stared down Loke. "I suggest you calm down."

Scowling, Loke shoved a finger into his face. "I don't know if you understand, _Master_, but Lucy is going to kill herself by doing something so incredibly stupid. And do you know why? It's not just because she wants revenge for herself, she wants to redeem herself with _Natsu_. She thinks he _hates_ her. She thinks he's gone because he can't stand the sight of her. Now, I _suggest_, you tell me where the hell he is, so I can drag him back here and sort out the problem."

Makarov inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he rubbed his throbbing temples. "I told Natsu this was going to happen. I told him it was a bad idea, but he insisted. His feelings for her run deep, Loke."

"I know this," he responded impatiently. "But where is he?

"He's gone to train," Makarov stated simply, lowering himself into his chair once more.

"Train?"

"Yes. For the Purge."

-xkx-

**I thought about making this longer and including an angsty NaLu moment… but I have **_**got**_** to study for a bio quiz tomorrow. Sorry guys! I'll update Thursday, pinky promise.**


End file.
